


Closer

by Sworn11



Series: The Holmes Boys [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sworn11/pseuds/Sworn11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Johns fault, bringing these, these feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Sherlock lay on his back facing the ceiling. This was not an odd occurrence although his lack of clothing was not usually accompanying the pose. It was all Johns fault, bringing these, these feelings. Gods what was he supposed to do. Every part of him ached at the thought of his flat mate. What would it feel like if John were to kiss him, to touch him, to have sex with him? Sherlock ran his hands over his own body imagining it was Johns skilled hands in their place. He knew John had never been with a man before but as a doctor Sherlock knew he’d know what to do if the occasion arose. 

Gods just the thought of John sprawled out beneath him begging him for more. Panting, moaning, aching for his touch. Sherlock could almost taste it. Letting out a low sound as one hand found it’s way over his cock. Gods what would Johns hand feel like were he to do this? Would he be hesitant? Or forceful as Sherlock was, taking his own erection in hand and working himself with practiced skill. 

He could hear John in his head. How he would make John his, claiming him inside and out, marking him for the world to see. Delving into that place within him, taking him until John could scarcely recall his own name. Sherlock couldn’t help himself as more sound sprung from him, low and needy moans. Bitting down hard on his full bottom lip as images of John begging to be taken filled his head. Hand still on his full arousal teasing now, picturing John on his knees unsure of how to proceed, taking Sherlock in his mouth for the first time. Teasing strokes followed the image of Johns careful licks and sucking. Gods he wanted him. 

Imagining John on all fours moaning wantonly as Sherlock prepared him for something much better. Fingers enveloped in tight heat an indulgent smile on Sherlocks face as he gave John what he demanded. Yes, the feeling of being surrounded and consumed by his John. The struggle to keep still and let his partner adjust. John looking back at him eyes full of desire and love telling him to move. To claim him. Fuck so close now. John clenching around him teasingly screaming for harder, for faster, for more.

Sherlock tensed his other hand making lazy flicks at his nipples brushing his full palm across his chest and stomach needfully. Almost there. He could see himself hands on Johns hips pulling him closer than either believed possible, hitting that place inside and making his lover see stars. 

Sweat beaded down his chest, eyes closed, breathing labored. The sound of John calling his name in ecstasy. His voice so needy, so all consuming. 

“Sherlock” 

The sound of John coming home from his shopping trip was enough to push him over the edge. The sound of his voice on Johns lips ringing in his ears as wave upon wave of pleasure assaulted his system. Johns name pouring from him in a whisper. 

Calling back out to his flatmate that he would only be a moment he smiled. Soon, soon John Watson would be his.


End file.
